Changeons le futur
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: Une autre personne arrive du futur après la mort de Bianca...Fic terminée, pas taper l'auteur pour la fin svp.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : MimyAngel

**Note de l'auteur** : ma première fic sur Charmed, sur la saison 6 plus précisément, donc voilà...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul celui de Kiara est à moi. Merci de me demander l'autorisation si vous souhaitez le réutiliser.

**Résumé** : la fic commence après la mort de Bianca et le retour de Chris dans le passé. En gros elle suodes de la saison 6 mais pas tous, ça reste à voir…

* * *

Chris retraversa le passage et se retrouva dans le grenier du manoir, en compagnie des trois sœurs et de Léo. Tous le regardèrent, n'osant pas poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres. Le jeune homme, encore déboussolé par la mort de son ex-fiancée, prit les devants. 

« Elle ne nuira plus, elle est morte.

- Je suis désolée Chris, fit Phoebe.

- Le plus important, c'est de sauver Wyatt. Excusez-moi, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Il s'éclipsa et se retrouva dans le parc où il avait l'habitude de rejoindre Bianca dans le futur. C'est là où il lui avait fait sa demande en mariage, et là aussi où elle avait voulu le tuer. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce soudain revirement, mais il sentait que son frère en était la cause, et cela lui tenait encore plus à cœur de changer le futur désormais.

Quelques jours plus tard, Phoebe et Paige quittèrent le manoir sous l'œil consterné du jeune sorcier. Ellesconsterné du jeune sorcier. Elles souhaitaient profiter de la vie avec leurs hommes respectifs, tout en étant prêtes à intervenir en cas de danger. Après quelques péripéties, et un sermon par leur grand-mère Penny Halliwell, elles décidèrent d'être plus présentes pour Piper qui se consacrait entièrement à Wyatt. Toutes les trois étaient dans la cuisine, lorsqu'un grand bruit de chute dans le salon les fit sursauter.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Ces démons ne nous laisseront jamais de répit ! Et dans le salon en plus ! fit Piper en se précipitant, Phoebe et Paige à sa suite.

- Heu, on ne dirait pas vraiment un démon, remarqua cette dernière.

Une jeune femme gisait évanouie. Couverte de blessures diverses, et habillée de cuir comme l'était Bianca, elle avait une longue chevelure blond foncé, et ne semblait pas être plus âgée que Chris.

- Vous croyez que c'est encore une groupie de Chris qui vient le ramener dans son futur ? demanda Phoebe.

- En tout cas, elle est dans un sale état, il vaut mieux appeler Léo et Chris pour voir ce qu'on fait d'elle, répondit Piper. Léo ! Léo ! Chris !

Les deux êtres de lumière apparurent en même temps. Piper ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler et leur montra de la main directement le sujet de leur appel. Chris parut étonné puis se précipita sur la jeune femme.

- Comment est-elle arrivée ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucune idée, on a entendu un grand bruit et la voilà. Tu la connais ? Elle est dangereuse comme…l'autre ? demanda à son tour Phoebe, hésitant à parler de Bianca.

- Elle se doutait que Chris était toujours bouleversé mais qu'il ne le montrait pas.

- Elle n'est pas dangereuse…du moins, elle ne l'était pas avant que je parte, répondit-il hésitant. Son monde avait l'air d'avoir tellement changé qu'il n'était plus sûr de rien.

- Je la soigne alors ? demanda Léo.

- Vas-y, on lui posera toutes nos questions lorsqu'elle ira mieux, répondit Piper.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme ouvrait de grands yeux verts et regardait avec étonnement le groupe. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut Chris.

- Chris…murmura-t-elle en souriant.

- Kiara…lui répondit-il.

- C'est pas que je veuille briser vos retrouvailles mais ça serait bien de tout nous expliquer, non ? fit Paige.

- Oh, bien sûr, je suis désolée…Je m'appelle Kiara, et je suis une amie de Chris. Je viens du futur comme lui.

- Et pourquoi es-tu venue ? demanda Léo.

- Pour l'aider à changer le futur tant qu'il en est encore temps. Il s'est passé trop de choses durant ton absence pour que j'évite d'intervenir, fit-elle en fixant Chris.

- Viens avec moi, dit-il,il faut qu'on discute.

- Et nous ? Nous n'avons pas droit à plus d'explications ?

- Je suis désolé Piper mais nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque pour le futur, il y a trop de choses en jeu.

- Bien, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous nous le direz, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Kiara.

Ils s'éclipsèrent. Les trois sœurs et Léo ne savaient trop quoi penser.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda Paige.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Phoebe ?

- Je crois qu'on peut Léo. Il n'émane rien de mauvais d'elle, mis à part une grande tristesse comme pour Chris. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont vécu des événements qui les ont marqués à vie… »

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Prue, désormais occupée par Chris.

« Bon maintenant tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es là.

- Tu as l'air méfiant, Chris.

- Je crois que j'ai des raisons. Wyatt ne s'est pas gêné pour envoyer Bianca me ramener, alors je peux me demander pourquoi tu arrives ici, et surtout quelles sont tes intentions.

- Christopher Perry Halliwell ! Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais traversé la ligne pour te rejoindre et te tuer ! Bianca n'était pas une oie blanche et tu le sais ! Elle a été corrompue mais ce n'est pas mon cas, ne généralise pas !

- Que fais-tu ici alors ? le ton du jeune homme s'était quelque peu radouci.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ton frère est de plus en plus incontrôlable, il a réussi à trouver l'endroit où les résistants se cachaient, et il les a massacrés. Il m'a fait prisonnière, et veut que je devienne sa reine, pour que mes pouvoirs soient transmis à ses enfants. J'ai refusé, et me suis enfuie après m'être battue avec lui. J'ai réussi par miracle à ouvrir le passage et à traverser. Et j'ai atterri dans le salon.

- C'est Bianca…pour les résistants…c'est ça ?

- Je suis désolée, Chris, elle a joué un double jeu et ça s'est retourné contre elle…Elle n'était pas vraiment mauvaise pourtant, c'est elle qui m'a donné la formule pour te rejoindre. Mais c'était au début lorsque tu es parti. On avait convenu que si tu tardais trop, l'une de nous viendrait.

- Et elle est venue…

- Je n'étais pas au courant. C'est Wyatt qui m'a appris sa mort.

- Je vais le tuer…, Chris serrait les poings tout en retenant ses larmes.

- Christopher…je suis là maintenant, on va y arriver à nous deux, y a pas de raison… »

Kiara s'avança, prit Chris dans ses bras. Le jeune homme laissa échapper ses sanglots, à la fois triste et heureux de n'être plus seul à se battre pour le futur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : MimyAngel

**Note de l'auteur** : ma première fic sur Charmed, sur la saison 6 plus précisément, donc voilà...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul celui de Kiara est à moi. Merci de me demander l'autorisation si vous souhaitez le réutiliser.

**Résumé** : la fic commence après la mort de Bianca et le retour de Chris dans le passé. En gros elle suivra peut-être certains épisodes de la saison 6 mais pas tous, ça reste à voir…

Mici pour la review Kaena, t'es la première ! C'était sympa !

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

« Chris, tu nous as manipulé pour pouvoir enlever ses pouvoirs à Wyatt ! Piper était furax.

-Il le fallait ! Je suis désolé mais c'était le seul moyen pour que vous fassiez quelque chose.

-Tu te rends compte que tu t'es servi du cadeau de Piper pour nous manipuler toutes les trois, et qu'en plus ça a failli réussir ! fit Paige, dans le même état que sa sœur.

-Tu as perdu notre confiance, comment est-ce qu'on va te croire maintenant, ajouta Phoebe.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. En fait, j'ai fait ça pour votre bien, pour celui de Wyatt. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire mais je n'ai plus le choix, le sorcier contre lequel je me bats dans le futur, c'est Wyatt. »

Chris s'éclipsa et fut rejoint par Léo. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas été vraiment malin de cacher la vérité et de jouer à changer les événements de cette manière. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se demandant si les sœurs allaient de nouveau lui faire confiance.

Kiara avait assisté à la scène sans s'en mêler. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était là. Elle avait vu Chris faire et l'avait prévenu, mais il était tellement têtu… Elle essaya de le rattraper ses actes en parlant aux sœurs.

« Chris a cru bien faire …Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer dans quel monde nous vivons à cause de Wyatt. C'est pour le sauver et empêcher les démons de le corrompre que nous sommes venus, pas pour vous nuire.

-Nous comprenons tout cela Kiara, fit Phoebe, mais il faut savoir que c'est très difficile d'acquérir notre confiance et que nous préférons qu'on nous dise la vérité.

-Même si ça fait mal…ajouta Piper qui avait du mal à croire que son fils allaient passer du côté du mal.

-Je vais prendre mes affaires et celles de Chris alors…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Paige.

-Hem…Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Tu n'as pas compris. Nous acceptons que vous restiez là, mais dorénavant, vous devrez nous dire la vérité, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'important, ok ? répondit Phoebe.

Piper, Paige et Léo qui venait d'arriver, acquiescèrent à leur tour.

-Vas chercher Chris, fit Léo.

-D'accord…Merci…répondit la jeune femme avant de s'éclipser. »

Elle le trouva sur le pont, comme à son habitude.

« Hey ! Je suis venue te chercher.

-Pourquoi ? Ils veulent nous renvoyer dans le futur ?

-Mais non ! J'ai parlé avec eux. »

Elle lui raconta la conversation et le décida à rentrer au manoir. Il promit d'être plus confiant et de dire les choses avant d'agir. Il prouva sa fidélité à la famille en sauvant Wyatt des mains d'une bande de sorciers. Ceux-ci l'avaient enlevé et fait passer de leur côté. Piper ne pouvant plus l'approcher, c'est Chris qui était allé le chercher. Wyatt baissa son champ de protection par rapport à Kiara et lui, ce jour-là.

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Kiara sentait que Chris était préoccupé depuis quelques jours. Il ne se confiait plus, traquait les démons, ne rentrait que rarement au manoir. Les trois sœurs ne semblaient pas s'en apercevoir, trop occupée à essayer de sauver leur vie sentimentale. La jeune femme en eut marre et coinça le sorcier un soir alors qu'il rentrait d'expédition.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le força à s'arrêter.

« Que veux-tu ?

-Te parler. Tu m'inquiètes.

-Tout va bien.

-Chris, je te connais depuis tout petit, alors ne me mens pas. Tu es préoccupé par quelque chose et ça se voit. Je suis venue pour t'aider, pas pour me tourner les pouces.

-Je…je ne sais pas…c'est pas important…

-Chris…allez, viens, on va parler… »

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et ils s'assirent sur le lit. Le jeune homme posa la tête sur ses genoux, et elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux. C'était leur manière de se soutenir. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble, au manoir. Le père de Kiara était un fondateur lui aussi, et il l'avait abandonnée. A peine plus âgée que Chris, elle le considérait comme son frère…

« J'ai peur, finit-il par dire.

-De quoi ? Tu penses que Wyatt va envoyer d'autres personnes. Je doute qu'il puisse vu que tu as arraché la page du Livre des Ombres.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…Tu vois, c'est pas important en fait…

-Tu es pire que tes parents…Crache le morceau ou je te force.

-Tu devrais travailler dans la police, t'es douée pour les interrogatoires.

-Ne dévie pas la conversation, dis moi ce qui ne va pas…

Il changea de position et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle y lut un grand doute, et de la peur, de la tristesse.

-J'ai peur, parce que je crois…je crois que je ne vais pas exister finalement…lâcha-t-il enfin.

-Heu…Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

-Regarde mes parents. Mon père reste parmi les fondateurs ou avec Wyatt. Ma mère sort avec un pompier. Comment vont-il pouvoir avoir un autre fils ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'en ce moment ils ne sont pas unis, qu'ils ne le seront pas dans les mois qui suivent. Si tu es là, c'est que tu dois naître.

-Je m'apitoie sur mon sort, je suis nul…

-Arrête Chris ! Tu te rends compte de tous les sacrifices que tu as fait en venant ici, de tout ce que tu as perdu ! C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour toi, il serait temps !

-Tu ne t'es pas inquiétée toi.

-Je dois avoir dans les trois ou quatre mois à cette époque, alors non je n'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter. Toi, tu as été obligé de venir avant ta naissance. Je comprends ta peur, et j'ai peur pour toi aussi…S'il le faut, je t'aiderais…Ne t'inquiète pas. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : MimyAngel

**Note de l'auteur** : ma première fic sur Charmed, sur la saison 6 plus précisément, donc voilà...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul celui de Kiara est à moi. Merci de me demander l'autorisation si vous souhaitez le réutiliser.

**Résumé** : la fic commence après la mort de Bianca et le retour de Chris dans le passé. En gros elle suivra peut-être certains épisodes de la saison 6 mais pas tous, ça reste à voir…

Merci Kaena pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'on me lit !

* * *

« Gidéon veut nous montrer quelque chose à l'école de magie, fit Piper lorsque Chris et Kiara rentrèrent.

Ils venaient de se battre contre une bande de démons, et étaient couverts de poussières et d'autres substances. Au nom de Gidéon, la jeune femme crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

-Allez-y, nous vous rejoindrons. Il faut qu'on se change, fit Chris.

-Vous en avez bien besoin, ils étaient durs à vaincre ceux-là ?

-Non, ça allait…On doit tous venir ? demanda Kiara.

-Oui, répondit Léo. Apparemment il a des pistes concernant les démons qui voudraient nuire à Wyatt. Cela pourrait vous aider.

-Pourquoi pas ? Le temps d'enfiler quelque chose de correct et on vous rejoint.

-Kiara t'a précédé apparemment…Dépêchez-vous, on vous attend ! »

Chris monta jusque dans sa chambre et se changea. Kiara sortit de la douche et rentra sans le voir, une serviette autour du corps, pour prendre des vêtements. Ils avaient rajouté un lit et partageaient la chambre. Chris rougit en la voyant si peu habillée, mais redevint sérieux lorsqu'il vit l'air angoissé de la jeune sorcière.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kiara ?

-Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas vu…fit-elle, sursautant et rougissant en se souvenant de sa tenue. Tout va bien, pourquoi ?

-Mais t'es pire que moi ma parole ! Tu fais la gueule depuis que Piper a prononcé le nom de ton père. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris.

-Oh, Chris, je ne sais pas quelle réaction je vais avoir en le voyant. J'ai peur de ne pas arriver à me contrôler…

-Tu verras bien, et puis je suis là moi…Je t'aiderais…

-Tourne-toi !

-Hein ?

-Je dois m'habiller idiot. Si on met du temps ils vont se faire des idées. Déjà que leur faire admettre que le deuxième lit sert, ça a été difficile…

-T'es bête.

-C'est bon, fini, on descend.

Le jeune homme se retourna, vit qu'elle avait mis un tee-shirt et un jean, et lui sourit. Elle essaya de lui rendre son sourire. Il l'attira contre lui, pour la rassurer.

-Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Après tout, il faut se dire que ce n'est pas le même que dans le futur… »

Ils redescendirent, se firent engueuler par Piper parce qu'ils avaient mis du temps. Phoebe leur lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus avec Paige. Ils s'éclipsèrent tous à l'école de magie. Chris sentit Kiara se tendre lorsqu'elle vit Gidéon, et il lui prit discrètement la main.

« Bonjour, vous avez une nouvelle dans le groupe ? fit le fondateur.

-Heu oui, c'est Kiara, répondit Phoebe, elle vient du futur comme Chris, et nous aide à protéger Wyatt.

-Kiara…murmura Gidéon en fixant la jeune fille, mi-étonné.

-Bonjour…Piper nous a dit que vous aviez des informations sur les ennemis potentiels de Wyatt, enchaîna-t-elle pour couper court à toute question.

La ressemblance était trop frappante pour qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue et que les autres n'aient pas compris. Elle resserra la main de Chris, et celui-ci lui répondit d'une pression.

Gidéon ne posa pas de questions, et leur donna une liste de démons à pourchasser, tout en jetant des regards à Kiara. En partant, un bref dialogue confirma ce que tous soupçonnaient.

« Je suis content de te connaître Kiara. Ta mère aurait aimé voir ce que tu deviendras dans le futur, malheureusement elle n'a pas eu la joie de te connaître…

-Je sais. Dans mon futur, je n'ai pas connu ma mère, et mon père m'a abandonnée.

-Peut-être qu'il en sera autrement…

-J'en doute. Adieu. »

Elle s'éclipsa, suivie de Chris. Après avoir pris congé du groupe, Gidéon retourna à ses occupations. On entendait dans l'école les cris d'un bébé. Piper se demandait si Léo aurait agit pareil s'il avait été fondateur lors de la naissance de Wyatt.

Kiara essuya ses larmes. Elle avait pleuré de rage, parce que son père était comme dans ses souvenirs. Il ne changerait pas, il était déjà odieux dès sa naissance. L'air froid, puis le ton hypocrite qu'il avait employé ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle ne pouvait le dire à personne, parce qu'on lui répondrait que c'était son ressentiment qui l'influençait.

Chris revint avec un verre d'eau, et le lui donna. Il lui caressa la joue et essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle se blottit contre lui. Elle ne savait trop que penser de ses sentiments, elle les laissa de côté, trop chamboulée pour réfléchir.

Dans la nuit, le jeune homme fit un cauchemar. Il cria le nom de son ex-fiancée, pleurant, disant qu'elle l'avait trahi, qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il était sincère. Kiara le réveilla, et le consola. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose : elle était jalouse de Bianca…Elle avait trompé Chris avec Wyatt quelques mois après son départ, et elle avait été corrompue par le mal, et pourtant le jeune homme ne l'admettait toujours pas. « Je te hais Bianca, pensa-t-elle, je te hais parce qu'à cause de toi, je ne peux même pas offrir mon amour à Chris… ».

Se giflant mentalement, la jeune fille se reprit et se culpabilisa d'avoir pensé à elle avant de penser au futur. Elle n'était pas là pour se laisser aller à des états d'âme, mais pour sauver le lendemain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : MimyAngel

**Note de l'auteur** : ma première fic sur Charmed, sur la saison 6 plus précisément, donc voilà...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul celui de Kiara est à moi. Merci de me demander l'autorisation si vous souhaitez le réutiliser.

**Résumé** : la fic commence après la mort de Bianca et le retour de Chris dans le passé. Je me base sur la saison 6, après je vais imaginer une autre suite.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, et Kiara prit l'habitude d'aller aider au P3 pendant que Piper gardait Wyatt. Elle gardait aussi le petit garçon de temps en temps mais ses souvenirs du Wyatt maléfique resurgissaient souvent à ce moment-là. Chris cherchait les démons qui pourraient s'en prendre à son frère, tout en comptant les jours qui le séparaient d'une mort presque certaine.

Un soir, elle rentra au manoir et trouva Chris en larmes. Elle posa ses affaires sur son lit, puis rejoignit le jeune homme qui était assis sur le sien. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir et lui caressa les cheveux puis le visage pendant qu'il se calmait petit à petit.

« Tu vas mieux ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, je suis juste un peu surmené ces derniers temps.

-Je suis là pour t'aider. Si tu as besoin de moi pour la chasse aux démons, dis-le moi, et j'abandonnerais le boulot avec Piper.

-Non, c'est pas ça le problème.

Il la regarda d'un air désespéré. Dans ses yeux se lisaient résignation et colère. Kiara comprit tout de suite.

-Tu veux dire que…quand ?

-Demain…lâcha le jeune homme. Demain, si mes parents ne se rapprochent pas, je n'existerais plus…

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a bien un moyen ! Et Paige et Phoebe ? Elles ont trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, elles ont tout essayé et rien n'a marché…Demain c'est la fête d'anniversaire de Wyatt, elles vont tenter un dernier truc, mais bon je ne pense pas que ça marche…

Kiara comprit qu'elle risquait de le perdre pour de bon, qu'il ne la ferait plus rire, qu'il ne serait plus là pour la protéger, pour lui apprendre de nouvelles formules…Elle le prit dans ses bras et se serra contre lui pour lui faire comprendre combien il lui était précieux.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Chris, je n'ai plus que toi…

-Je veux que tu sois forte, pour tous ceux qui ont résisté et qui sont morts, pour Bianca même si elle m'a trompé, pour moi, s'il te plaît, tiens le coup pour moi… »

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'allongèrent et finirent par s'endormir.

Vint le jour que Chris redoutait. Il avait calculé la date de sa conception et c'était aujourd'hui. Si Léo et Piper ne se rapprochaient pas, il n'existerait plus. Kiara s'était réveillée seule. Elle crut que Chris avait déjà disparu, mais les filles lui dirent qu'il s'était levé tôt.

Pendant que Piper et Léo s'occupait de Wyatt et des invités, Phoebe, Paige et Kiara préparaient des pâtisseries spéciales pour le rapprochement du couple, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de faire autant d'effet que prévu.

« Kiara, demanda Phoebe. Est-ce que tu as parlé à Chris, au sujet de sa disparition ?

-Il est assez préoccupé en ce moment et il veut que je m'occupe de tout si jamais il devait disparaître.

-As-tu pensé à ce que tu feras si vous réussissez et que vous retournez dans le futur ?

-Phoebe, ce n'est pas le futur le plus important en ce moment. C'est Piper et Léo qui nous préoccupent je te signale.

-Elle a raison, appuya Paige. Chris nous a dit ce matin que c'était la date limite.

Ledit Chris arriva à ce moment-là en s'éclipsant. Il avait l'air fatigué, il regarda les filles avec espoir.

-Alors ?

Elles secouèrent la tête.

-On est vraiment désolé. On a tout utilisé, fit Phoebe.

-Je crois qu'on va devoir utiliser un philtre d'amour, fit Paige, parce que sinon ça sera la fin pour toi mon vieux.

-Sympathique comme nouvelle…

-Il est hors de question d'utiliser un philtre pour ma sœur ! lança Phoebe. Je suis certaine qu'ils s'aiment encore tous les deux, mais ils ne se l'avoueront pas. »

Des démons attaquèrent les sœurs dans la journée. Piper et Léo furent projetés dans les limbes. Phoebe et Paige cherchaient un moyen de les sortir de là, pendant que Chris broyait du noir au P3. Kiara vint le rejoindre après la visite de Clarence.

Elle le trouva assis sur le bureau, le regard vague et l'air tendu.

« Hey, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi…

-Je me prépare à mourir…répondit le jeune homme d'une voix sombre. Son humeur se dégradait aussi vite que son état et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être cynique voire méchant envers les personnes qu'il aimait.

-Ne baisse pas les bras…Il reste encore une chance, la journée n'est pas terminée ! fit Kiara pour lui redonner espoir.

-Excuse-moi, mais mes parents sont coincés je ne sais où, mes tantes cherchent un moyen de les ramener, et tu crois encore que je vais pouvoir être conçu ! Tu rêves ! Je me sens assez mal pour savoir que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps !

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il était pâle, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle lui prit les mains, puis posa son front contre le sien.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures Chris…Comment je vais faire sans toi ?

-Tu t'en sortiras sûrement mieux que moi. Trouve celui qui en veut à Wyatt, tue-le, et le futur sera sauvé.

-Je veux que tu sois là pour le voir…, la jeune fille était au bord des larmes.

-Apparemment je n'aurais jamais du exister. Wyatt n'aura qu'à te jeter un sort pour m'effacer de ta mémoire. Tu culpabiliseras moins de ne pas t'être sacrifiée.

La gifle partit toute seule, Kiara n'ayant pas apprécié le ton sarcastique. Elle s'éloigna de son ami qui se tenait la joue l'air furieux.

-Tu n'as rien compris Christopher, rien du tout…

-Et j'aurais du comprendre quoi ?

-Je t'aime. »

Elle s'éclipsa après avoir dit ces paroles, et rejoignit Phoebe et Paige qui avaient peut-être trouvé un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Piper et Léo.

« Ils sont dans les limbes. Je vais essayer de les contacter. Il faut qu'on prépare tout, fit Phoebe. Comment va Chris ?

-Il se prépare à disparaître, répondit la jeune fille repensant à leur dispute.

-Je suis sûre qu'il ne disparaîtra pas, la rassura la sorcière, qui sait ce qui peut arriver.

Le jeune homme se matérialisa à ce moment-là. Il se tenait le bras.

-Je ne veux pas vous presser, mais je crois que je vais bientôt disparaître…, il était plus résigné qu'en colère, et son ton s'était radouci.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Paige.

-Voyez vous-mêmes ! répondit-il en montrant sa main gauche qui devenait transparente.

-Ecoute, on va tout faire pour récupérer tes parents et les sortir de là où ils sont, Paige va préparer un philtre d'amour, et on te sauvera, fit Phoebe.

-J'y vais tout de suite, je ne veux pas perdre un neveu, fit Paige qui s'éclipsa aussitôt.

-Il faut que je cherche une formule dans le livre, je monte aussi, dit Phoebe en sortant de la cuisine.

Kiara se retrouva seule avec Chris. Comme le silence devenait pesant, elle se décida à sortir à son tour, mais il la retint. Toujours de dos, elle ne pouvait voir son visage, il se rapprocha et l'enlaça.

« Je suis désolé…pour tout à l'heure…je me suis conduit comme un idiot…

-Je sais, je comprends…Tu as mal ?

-Pas vraiment…J'ai l'impression d'être entre deux eaux…Je souffre de vous voir souffrir et d'être impuissant…Je n'ai pas réussi à changer le futur, et à vous sauver…

Kiara se retourna et lui fit face.

-Je t'interdis de dire que tu n'as servi à rien…Tu es le garçon le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré, tu as osé te rebeller contre ton propre frère, et tu m'as sauvé la vie…

-Kia…c'est pas avec Bianca que j'aurais du sortir à l'époque, c'est avec toi…Tu es si différente, on se ressemble, on a été élevé ensemble, et ce n'est que maintenant que je comprends tout ça…

-Ce…ce n'est pas grave…On apprend de ses erreurs. Je ne veux pas que tu meures…Je vais aller aider Phoebe et Paige, et on va vous sauver, tes parents et toi. »

Elle se dégagea et s'éclipsa au grenier. Phoebe et Paige étaient en train de tout préparer. Cela prit un bon moment, pendant lequel Kiara s'efforça de positiver. Enfin tout fut prêt.

Chris entra dans la pièce au moment où Phoebe allait prononcer la formule. Les trois filles prirent un air désolé en voyant que le jeune homme était transparent, et prenait une apparence de fantôme. La formule le prit dans son cercle et le fit servir d'intermédiaire entre les deux mondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse pour de bon.

Kiara sentit un grand vide en elle. Chris n'était plus là. Phoebe et Paige la forcèrent à se lever et à venir avec elles pour récupérer Piper et Léo. Alors qu'elles venaient de vaincre les démons et que Piper et Léo blessé, étaient de retour, Chris réapparut.

« Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis ! Je suis en vie ! cria-t-il en levant les bras.

Kiara ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras et il la fit tournoyer tellement il était heureux. Il aurait presque embrassé ses parents.

-T'es vivant, tu es là ! J'y crois pas…répétait Kiara.

-Il faut soigner Léo, fit Piper. »

Ils menèrent le fondateur à l'école de magie et Gidéon le soigna. Kiara remarqua qu'il avait l'air contrarié, mais elle était tellement heureuse de revoir Chris qu'elle n'observa pas plus son père. Léo retourna chez les fondateurs, tandis que les trois sœurs revenaient au manoir. Chris et Kiara allèrent d'abord au P3, où le jeune homme voulut se changer. Kiara s'absenta un instant puis revint.

« Tu as meilleure mine.

-La mort ne doit pas m'aller, c'est pour ça, répondit-il en riant.

-Ouais. Tu dois être soulagé maintenant, ça te fait une préoccupation en moins.

Elle s'avança et l'aida à finir de boutonner sa chemise. Il l'attira contre lui.

-Comment tu peux vouloir d'un type comme moi, un névrosé parano comme le dit si bien ma mère…

-Tu me plais tel que tu es, c'est tout.

Il l'embrassa, et ils oublièrent pendant un instant où ils étaient, à quelle époque, et pourquoi ils étaient revenus dans le passé. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au manoir, Piper venait d'apprendre la vérité…


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : MimyAngel

**Note de l'auteur** : ma première fic sur Charmed, sur la saison 6 plus précisément, donc voilà...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul celui de Kiara est à moi. Merci de me demander l'autorisation si vous souhaitez le réutiliser.

**Résumé** : la fic commence après la mort de Bianca et le retour de Chris dans le passé. En gros elle suivra peut-être certains épisodes de la saison 6 mais pas tous, ça reste à voir…

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos. Chris se trouva en conflit avec Léo. Celui-ci ayant appris la grossesse de Piper et le fait que Chris soit son fils, voulait savoir ce qui lui était reproché. Les choses dégénérèrent puis se calmèrent entre eux, au grand soulagement des filles. 

Quelques mois plus tard.

La grossesse de Piper étant difficile, il avait été décidé qu'elle resterait avec Wyatt à l'école de magie. Kiara restait avec eux pour aider la future maman et pour occuper Wyatt. Elle évitait le plus possible Gidéon, et celui-ci ne tentait pas de la voir. Chris et les autres passaient les voir dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Kiara qui trouvait que son père avait une attitude de plus en plus étrange envers Wyatt, décida d'en parler à Chris.

« Tu te fais des idées fausses, lui répondit-il. Ton père est un fondateur, et il ne trahirait pas les sorcières. C'est parce que tu ne supportes pas le fait qu'il t'ait abandonnée, comme moi.

-Cela n'a rien à voir Chris. Je le sens c'est tout.

-A mon avis tu te trompes, sinon Phoebe ou même ma mère auraient des soupçons. Essaye de parler avec lui, peut-être que vous avez des choses à vous dire qui dissiperont tous les malentendus.

-Oui, peut-être. Tu dois avoir raison, ça doit me porter sur le système de chercher sans cesse qui va corrompre Wyatt. »

Il la rassura d'un baiser avant de repartir à la chasse aux démons. Kiara resta seule un moment puis décida d'aller voir Gidéon et d'éclaircir l'affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Au moment où elle allait taper à la porte de son bureau, elle entendit des voix à l'intérieur. Elle tenta de suivre ce qui se disait.

« On est encore loin du but ! Il faut absolument éliminer Wyatt ! S'il n'y avait pas ces deux jeunes gens du futur, ça irait encore mieux ! Ce sont des fouineurs et si je ne les aiguille pas vers une autre piste, ils vont réussir à me trouver, disait Gidéon.

-Maître, vous n'auriez pas du accepter votre fille ici. Elle a tout le loisir de vous observer, fit une voix d'homme que Kiara ne connaissait pas.

-Elle aurait eu encore plus de soupçons. Décidément, cette affaire me donne du fil à retordre. Bon je vais voir ce que font ce charmant chérubin et sa mère. »

En entendant ceci, Kiara reprit contenance et fit semblant d'arriver au moment où Gidéon sortait de la pièce. Il la regarda, l'air étonné et manifestement pas très heureux.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

-Heu…Je voulais te parler…

-Je croyais qu'on n'avait rien à se dire. C'est le cas pour moi en tout cas.

Il la bouscula légèrement en passant près d'elle et la jeune fille se mit en colère.

-Espèce de traître ! Tu vas voir ce que les fondateurs vont te faire lorsqu'ils apprendront ta trahison ! Tu nous manipules tous depuis le début ! Tu es la pire horreur que j'ai jamais vue !

-Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte tout à l'heure, tu m'as espionné et cela va te coûter cher !

Gidéon révéla son vrai visage, et Kiara commença à voir peur en sentant le mal qui émanait de lui. Elle était la fille d'un démon…

-Les autres vont arriver si tu me touches !

-Ils peuvent venir, ils ne te croiront pas, ce sera ta parole contre la mienne, et elle ne pèsera pas lourd.

Il avait raison. Si Chris ne l'avait pas crue, personne d'autre ne la croirait. Elle recula contre le mur.

-Aucun démon ne peut accéder à l'école, si tu me fais quelque chose, les soupçons porteront automatiquement sur toi.

-Tu es intelligente, mais je le suis aussi, et bien plus que tu ne le croies.

Il fit un geste et tous deux se retrouvèrent dans une cave. Kiara essaya de s'éclipser mais il lui lança une attaque au même moment et la projeta contre le mur. Une douleur fusa dans son épaule. Elle allait se relever lorsqu'un démon apparut à côté de Gidéon.

-Maître, vous m'avez appelé ?

-Oui Barabas. Occupe-toi d'elle un moment pendant que je cherche comment la punir de son insolence.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet.

Elle se releva et lança une boule de lumière en direction de Barabas qui l'évita facilement. Il l'attrapa à la gorge et la souleva. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Barabas souriait, il avait trouvé la peur de la jeune fille. Il la lâcha et Wyatt adulte apparut.

-Wyatt ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une illusion !

-Ma chère Kiara, tu vas revenir dans le futur avec moi. Chris est mort, il ne t'aidera plus, et tu seras à moi. Ton père m'a promis ta puissance….

-Nooon ! Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! cria-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même en tremblant.

Barabas éclata de rire et Wyatt disparut. La jeune fille étant en état de choc, Gidéon pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait désormais. Et justement, le fondateur avait trouvé la solution parfaite. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un poignard.

-Rassure-toi je ne vais pas te tuer, ça n'est pas dans mes intentions. Mais tu risques de me gêner si tu parles de tout ceci à ton cher Chris et à sa famille. Aussi, je vais seulement remédier à cela.

Kiara reprenait ses esprits et sentit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à vaincre son père toute seule. Elle allait appeler Chris et Léo, c'était le meilleur moyen. Gidéon la bâillonna avec sa main et commença à réciter une formule.

-Attend un peu avant de crier, tu n'es pas très courageuse comme fille…Passons aux choses sérieuses : _Qu'à cet instant les cris et les paroles de cette bouche en soit bannis à jamais, que plus jamais le son ne touche ces cordes vocales et que celles-ci soient pour l'éternité brisées_. Maintenant tu peux crier ma fille, quant à moi, je retourne à l'école. Merci de ton aide Barabas.

-De rien Maître, ce fut un plaisir.

Kiara ne sentait rien, puis la douleur surgit dans sa gorge, comme si celle-ci était en train de brûler.

-Raaaaahh, Chris ! Chr….

Elle s'évanouit.

Chris entendit l'appel de Kiara. Il était sur le pont avec son père. Au moment où elle l'appela, il ressentit une grande douleur à la gorge. Voyant le visage crispé de son fils, Léo interrompit sa méditation.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est…Kiara, elle est blessée je crois, arg.

Ils s'éclipsèrent et trouvèrent la jeune femme dans la cave d'un immeuble abandonné. Elle était inconsciente. Chris se précipita sur elle. Elle ne semblait pas blessée, sauf à l'épaule peut-être.

-Kiara ! Kiara ! Réveille-toi ! Kia !

-Attend je vais soigner son épaule, peut-être que la douleur est trop forte.

Léo guérit l'épaule de la jeune fille qui bougea légèrement et ouvrit les yeux.

-Tout va bien, on est là, fit Chris en lui souriant et en lui caressant le visage.

Elle lui sourit et fit le geste de parler.

-…

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La formule de Gidéon avait marché. Elle réessaya tandis que Chris et Léo la regardaient sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'arrives plus à parler ?

Elle hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

-Mais tu nous as appelés tout à l'heure.

Elle tenta d'expliquer par geste que ce qui lui arrivait était du à la magie. Léo proposa de la guérir et tendit ses mains vers sa gorge. Il prit un air grave après plusieurs tentatives.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est pas naturel, c'est un acte de magie qui ne peut être inversé. Je suis désolé Kiara.

-Mais c'est pas possible, s'écria Chris, qui t'a fait ça ? Un démon ?

Kiara fit oui de la tête. Elle essaya d'écrire le nom de son père dans le vide, mais les deux êtres de lumière ne la comprenaient pas.

-Il faut la mener à Gidéon, il pourra peut-être nous aider. Aller, viens. Tu m'expliqueras aussi ce que tu faisais hors de l'école, fit Léo.

Kiara se laissa emmener et ils atterrirent tout les trois à l'école de magie. Gidéon était avec les trois sœurs et avait un air grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Vous faites de ces têtes, fit Chris.

-Il y a que Gidéon a capté la présence d'un démon spécial qui a le pouvoir d'ôter la parole aux gens, fit Piper.

Kiara se précipita sur Gidéon et commença à le montrer du doigt l'air furieux. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

-C'est une nouvelle forme d'expression ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Non, le résultat de l'attaque du démon dont Piper vient de parler, répondit Léo.

-Mon dieu, et comment on peut faire pour l'aider, fit Paige qui regardait comme les autres Kiara tenter de parler sans succès.

-Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce cas, répondit Gidéon. Je crois que c'est irréversible.

Kiara se sentait seule au milieu d'eux. Elle avait beau se démener pour leur faire comprendre que Gidéon était le coupable, ils ne comprenaient rien. Elle eut une idée, et se précipita sur un paquet de feuilles et de crayon. Elle griffonna quelque chose puis le montra à Chris.

-C'est Gidéon qui m'a fait ça, lut Chris à voix haute. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu écris une chose pareille ? la questionna-t-il.

Mais elle montra Gidéon qui faisait semblant de prendre la chose à la légère.

-A mon avis ce démon peut changer d'apparence. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à quelqu'un et encore moins à ma fille. Tu dois être choquée. Je suis restée toute l'après-midi ici.

Kiara cria quelque chose vers lui mais personne ne comprit. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux et elle vit que son père avait eu raison. Personne ne la croyait et c'était vraiment le meilleur moyen pour que ses plans se déroulent à merveille.

Elle partit en courant vers sa chambre. Le futur était foutu, ils n'arriveraient jamais à le changer, et elle ne pourrait jamais dire aux autres quel danger ils couraient. Elle s'effondra sur le lit et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : MimyAngel

**Note de l'auteur** : ma première fic sur Charmed, sur la saison 6 plus précisément, donc voilà...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul celui de Kiara est à moi. Merci de me demander l'autorisation si vous souhaitez le réutiliser.

**Résumé** : la fic commence après la mort de Bianca et le retour de Chris dans le passé. En gros elle suivra peut-être certains épisodes de la saison 6 mais pas tous, ça reste à voir…

Merci pour vos reviews les filles, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Kaena, les premiers chapitres ont été écrit d'une traite, donc maintenant ça risque d'être plus long vu que je dois mettre en place mes idées. Et puis les vacances, c'est pratique pour écrire !

* * *

Chris hésita après le départ de Kiara. Devait-il aller lui parler maintenant ou attendre qu'elle se calme ? Il préféra attendre et partit avec Léo chercher le démon qui avait attaqué la jeune femme. Ils revinrent bredouille. Apparemment seule Kiara en avait été la victime, et Phoebe ne détectait rien avec son pendule. Le jeune homme décida d'aller voir si elle s'était calmée.

Pendant qu'il marchait le long du couloir menant à sa chambre, il réfléchissait. Kiara était vulnérable désormais. Elle ne pourrait plus prononcer les formules, ni l'appeler en cas de besoin. Si d'après ce qu'il pensait c'était une punition que Wyatt avait réussie par miracle, il n'aurait pas pu mieux trouver pour les déstabiliser. Les sœurs voulaient trouver un moyen de redonner sa voix à Kiara, mais Chris savait au fond de lui que c'était impossible. Il ne l'entendrait plus jamais.

Kiara s'était ressaisie. Après tout, elle avait encore ses pouvoirs même si elle ne pouvait pas prononcer les formules ou appeler Léo et Chris. Gidéon n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Elle culpabilisait quand même d'être issue d'un être du mal, et avait peur de devenir comme lui. Elle n'avait pas connue sa mère et ne savait rien d'elle. Elle sortit de la chambre et fonça dans le couloir. Ne regardant pas devant elle, trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle se heurta à quelqu'un et leva ses yeux pleins de rage sur cet ennemi potentiel qui se trouva être Chris.

Celui-ci sursauta, apparemment lui aussi en pleine réflexion. Il lui sourit. Elle se détendit et lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête.

Elle hocha la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

-Si tu veux savoir, on n'a trouvé aucune trace du démon et les filles sont parties chercher une formule dans le livre. Léo est allé voir les Fondateurs avec ton père, Piper et Wyatt sont couchés.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Elle serra les poings, pas encore habituée à ce handicap. Chris lui tendit un bloc et un stylo. Elle les prit et écrivit rapidement : _J'ai envie de me changer les idées, j'en ai marre, on n'arrivera jamais à changer le futur_.

-C'est toi qui me répète de ne pas perdre espoir et là tu t'y mets aussi ! On ne va pas en faire une tragédie. Ecoute, je te propose qu'on s'accorde cette nuit et après on se remet au boulot.

-_Et tu me proposes quoi monsieur je-suis-parano-et-je-ne-renonce-jamais-à-sauver-mon-frère ?_

-Danser. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas oublié.

Non, elle n'avait pas oublié. Un soir, alors que Chris n'était pas encore avec Bianca, ils étaient allés danser avec d'autres résistants. Ils s'étaient cherchés au son de la musique, des mains qui se frôlaient, des corps trop proches par rapport à d'habitude. Mais tout s'était arrêté après qu'ils soient sortis de la boîte. Ce soir c'était différent, ils étaient ensemble, ils allaient reprendre la danse où ils l'avaient laissé.

Elle acquiesça, lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Il profita du baiser pour la coller contre le mur et passer ses mains sur sa taille et ses hanches. Kiara se laissa faire puis se dégagea doucement. La nuit ne faisait que commencer, et ce baiser n'en était que l'un des nombreux préliminaires.

Ils retournèrent au manoir pour se changer, sans que Paige et Phoebe s'en aperçoivent. Kiara mit un dos nu rouge et un pantalon noir. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon négligé avec une barrette, se maquilla légèrement et attendit Chris. Celui-ci mit une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il la regarda et faillit annuler l'idée de la boîte tellement il avait envie de la garder là, au manoir, près de lui, de ne pas la voir exposée au regard des autres, tellement elle était belle…

-On y va mademoiselle ? »

Elle lui sourit puis lui prit le bloc et le crayon et les posa sur la table. Elle mit un doigt sur la bouche de Chris. Aucun mot ne serait échangé durant cette soirée. Il consentit à cette promesse silencieuse par un baiser, puis les transporta près de la boîte de nuit.

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent une table dans un coin peu fréquenté. Il la laissa seule un moment, le temps d'aller chercher des boissons, puis revint. Elle se laissait bercer par la musique. Il attendait qu'elle lui fasse un signe pour aller sur la piste. Ce soir, c'était elle qui menait le jeu.

Ils venaient de terminer leurs boissons lorsqu'elle se leva, l'invitant à rejoindre la piste. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les danseurs et danseuses en tenant Chris par la main. Elle le lâcha puis commença à se déhancher lentement pour que le rythme de la musique entre en elle, puis elle stoppa en même temps que la musique et reprit ses déhanchés plus rapidement, en plongeant son regard dans celui de son homme.

Il s'avança et se colla à elle. Ils entamèrent une danse au corps à corps, sensuelle, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle s'amusait, tournait autour de lui, s'éloignait puis se rapprochait de lui. Il était sa proie, et elle le chassait, le frôlant, le touchant l'attirant contre elle puis le repoussant. Elle sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer, de l'emmener hors d'ici, hors de cet endroit où elle se refusait à l'embrasser, où elle essayait de le conquérir comme le soir de leurs 16 ans où ils avaient failli transformer leur amitié en amour.

Il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre lui, ses mains parcourant son dos, descendant jusqu'à sa taille, ses hanches. Ses lèvres se baladant dans son cou, et sur son épaule, puis prenant enfin la bouche tant convoitée. Un baiser volé, un baiser interrompu, le jeu reprenait. Elle allait le rendre fou, elle voulait le rendre fou.

Elle voulait oublier la journée affreuse qu'elle avait passé, le pourquoi de leur venue dans le passé. Elle souhaitait vivre une fois dans sa vie comme les autres adultes de leur âge, s'abandonner à l'homme qu'elle aimait sans qu'un démon ne les attaque, ou que son père la trahisse. Cette nuit leur appartenait, et sans parole ils allaient s'aimer. Après ils reprendraient leur mission, mais là rien d'autre n'importait que la séduction de l'autre.

Un slow passa. Chris enlaça Kiara et mit sa tête contre son épaule. Chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre sur sa nuque. La danse précédente les avait quelque peu échauffés, et les respirations n'étaient pas aussi calmes que ce qu'elles auraient du être. Le jeune homme caressa longuement le dos de sa compagne, puis l'embrassa et lui murmura à l'oreille : « J'ai envie de passer à une autre danse… ».

Elle le regarda l'air malicieux, lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de la boîte. Elle les transporta à l'école de magie, sa chambre étant située dans un endroit où ils pourraient être plus tranquilles qu'au manoir. Chris l'enlaça à nouveau, et tout en l'embrassant la guida vers sa chambre. Arrivé à la porte, Kiara approfondit le baiser, et commença à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme, détachant les boutons un par un. Elle ouvrit la porte, entra et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle le poussa sur le lit, le força à s'allonger. Il grogna un peu de se trouver dominé, mais elle le fit taire d'un autre baiser. Ce soir, c'est elle qui commandait.

Elle détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent sur ses épaules nues, et termina de défaire la chemise de son homme, caressant au passage son torse. Il ne fut pas indifférent et reprit le commandement en la forçant à s'allonger sous lui. Tout en lui ôtant ses vêtements il couvrit son corps d'une pluie de baisers. Mis à nus les corps se redécouvrirent, luttant l'un contre l'autre pour se dominer. Les soupirs se firent plus nombreux, les respirations plus saccadées, les corps se mélangèrent jusqu'à atteindre l'extase.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée cette nuit-là. Kiara fit comprendre à Chris qu'elle n'était pas si vulnérable que ça, que son handicap n'entamait en rien leur relation. Les gestes exprimèrent mieux que les mots ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Cette nuit-là, le futur était loin, Wyatt et leur mission aussi…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Hem…j'avais envie d'une scène sentimentale, au moins une pour cette fic. J'espère que ça n'aura pas été trop ennuyeux à lire (pas l'habitude d'écrire ça). La suite est en cours de réflexion ! Donc bientôt sur ordi ! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : MimyAngel

**Note de l'auteur** : ma première fic sur Charmed, sur la saison 6 plus précisément, donc voilà...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul celui de Kiara est à moi. Merci de me demander l'autorisation si vous souhaitez le réutiliser.

**Résumé** : la fic commence après la mort de Bianca et le retour de Chris dans le passé. En gros elle suivra peut-être certains épisodes de la saison 6 mais pas la fin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

Piper était en train de déjeuner avec Wyatt lorsque Phoebe et Paige arrivèrent. Elles dirent bonjour à leur sœur et à leur neveu, et s'assirent pour déjeuner avec eux. C'était dimanche et aucune d'elle ne travaillait.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour aider Kiara ? demanda la future mère.

-Non, on a regardé à toutes les pages, aucune trace d'une formule ou d'une potion, répondit Paige.

-Et Chris n'est pas rentré de la nuit pour nous dire s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose avec Léo, ajouta Phoebe.

-J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, fit Piper.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! lança à ce moment-là ledit Chris en entrant dans la pièce en tenant la main de Kiara qui fit un signe et un sourire.

-Salut vous deux, hé bien on dirait que ça a l'air d'aller ! fit Phoebe. On s'inquiétait que tu ne soies pas rentré hier soir, mais là on comprend tout.

-On avait besoin d'un moment à nous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas on reprend la chasse aux démons dès aujourd'hui, répondit l'intéressé.

Kiara fit un timide sourire puis alla s'asseoir. Les sorcières lui apprirent qu'elles n'avaient trouvé aucune formule pour la guérir et elle haussa les épaules. Chris lui caressa la main discrètement pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Léo et Gidéon arrivèrent. Kiara ne put s'empêcher de se crisper à la vue de son père. Il ne la regarda même pas et leur annonça qu'une bande de démons rôdaient autour de l'école. Phoebe et Paige décidèrent d'aller les combattre avec Chris et Léo. Piper resterait seule avec Wyatt et Kiara.

Celle-ci soupçonnait le piège mais ne voyait pas comment avertir les autres. Chris lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle panique car le danger était hors de l'école et aucun démon ne réussirait à arriver jusqu'ici. Ils s'éclipsèrent tous les quatre, et Gidéon alla dans son bureau. Piper essaya de positiver.

« -Bon, et bien on va attendre sagement que tout le monde rentre, pas vrai Wyatt ? Ne t'inquiète pas Kiara, j'ai encore quelques pouvoirs si jamais un démon vient ici, et mon petit ange sait se défendre lui aussi. Et puis tu peux encore faire quelque chose, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, (voyant l'air effondré de la jeune femme), je ne voulais pas te blesser…Tu me connais…

Kiara lui sourit et allait s'asseoir lorsque Gidéon arriva en courant, l'air affolé.

-Les démons sont entrés ! Il faut faire sortir Wyatt d'ici !

-Mais où ? demanda Piper qui se courba en deux à ce moment-là. Aieuuuuh !

Kiara se précipita vers elle et eut un regard interrogateur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gidéon.

-Il se passe que mon deuxième fils a choisi ce moment pour venir nous dire bonjour, ahh, j'crois qu'il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital d'urgence.

-Kiara va t'emmener en s'éclipsant, je m'occupe de Wyatt, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'opportunité était trop belle pour que Gidéon n'en profite pas. Kiara comprenant les plans de son père secoua vivement la tête et se dirigea vers le petit garçon pour le prendre avec elle.

-Non ! s'écria Piper. Tu le laisses ici, il sera en sécurité ! Et tu m'emmènes de suite à l'hôpital sinon je sens que c'est toi qui vas faire la sage-femme pour accoucher ton homme !

Kiara l'écouta à contrecœur, laissant Gidéon s'emparer de l'enfant. Elle s'éclipsa avec Piper et l'emmena à l'hôpital où les médecins s'occupèrent de la future maman. Elle tenta de crier pour appeler Chris mais cette maudite formule était vraiment efficace, et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle décida d'aller les rejoindre pour leur expliquer la situation.

Elle les trouva dans un parc. Ils avaient l'air de s'être battus mais aucun démon n'était sur les lieux. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, Léo se dirigea vers elle, l'air furieux.

-Où est Piper ? Et pourquoi tu as quitté l'école ?

Elle le regarda étonnée. Chris l'invectiva à son tour.

-Je croyais que tu devais les protéger ! Les démons sont partis quelques instants après qu'on ait commencé le combat, et Gidéon est venu nous dire qu'ils avaient envahi l'école et s'étaient emparés de Wyatt parce que tu n'étais pas là !

Elle tenta de leur expliquer que Piper était à l'hôpital en train d'accoucher, en leur faisant des signes avec les mains, mais ils étaient tellement en colère qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Léo commença à la soupçonner d'être de mèche avec les démons, et Chris en était presque à le croire. Tout en s'efforçant de leur expliquer les choses, Kiara sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle s'éloigna un peu,trouva un bâton et essaya d'écrire quelque chose dans la terre. Phoebe qui la sentait très perturbée, essaya de comprendre.

-Arrêtez de lui crier après ! Elle écrit quelque chose, venez voir et taisez-vous tous les deux, elle est perturbée !

-Vous croyez pas qu'elle serait dans un autre état si elle était vraiment de mèche avec les démons, ajouta Paige qui avait compris que quelque chose clochait.

-Dépêche toi d'écrire, fit Chris, on a plus de temps à perdre.

Son ton était rude et fit redoubler les sanglots de la jeune femme qui traça rapidement quelques mots dans la terre meuble.

-Piper hôpital, Wyatt avec Gidéon, lut Phoebe. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Piper est en train d'accoucher ? demanda Paige à Kiara qui lui fit signe que oui.

-Mais alors tu es partie pour la mener à l'hôpital, c'est ça ? demanda Phoebe qui commençait à comprendre.

Kiara réitéra son affirmation.

-Oh bon sang ! Et alors c'est Gidéon qui a enlevé Wyatt ! s'écria Paige, sous prétexte que tu devais être avec Piper.

Ils se regardèrent tous horrifiés, comprenant qu'ils avaient été piégés depuis le début. Kiara eut un vertige mais se ressaisit rapidement. Elle se sentait vaseuse, mais mis ceci sur le compte de ses émotions.

-Il faut agir, fit Léo. Je dois être avec Piper pour l'accouchement. Essayez de trouver Gidéon, il doit encore être à l'école vu qu'il a fait porter le chapeau à Kiara. Il doit se sentir en sécurité. Pardonne-moi Kiara pour les accusations que je t'ai portées.

La jeune femme fit un signe évasif pour dire que ce n'était pas grave.

-Oui mais si des démons s'attaquent à Piper ? Tu t'en sortiras, demanda Paige.

-Paige va aller avec Léo, Chris, Kiara et moi nous irons voir Gidéon. On va essayer de s'en sortir.

-Mais si vous êtes blessés, je ne pourrais pas vous soigner, fit Léo.

-Je m'éclipserai avec si ça arrive, répondit Chris.

Kiara fit un signe pour dire qu'elle pourrait le faire également. Léo partit avec Paige, mi-rassuré, mi-inquiet. Il arriva à l'hôpital où on lui dit que le travail avait déjà commencé, et allait être compliqué. Il se mit à faire les cents pas pendant que Paige essayait de le rassurer comme elle pouvait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur** : MimyAngel

**Note de l'auteur** : ma première fic sur Charmed, sur la saison 6 plus précisément, donc voilà...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul celui de Kiara est à moi. Merci de me demander l'autorisation si vous souhaitez le réutiliser.

**Résumé** : la fic commence après la mort de Bianca et le retour de Chris dans le passé. En gros elle suivra peut-être certains épisodes de la saison 6 mais pas la fin.

* * *

Kiara, Phoebe et Chris arrivèrent à l'école. Ils se précipitèrent dans le bureau de Gidéon mais celui-ci n'y était pas. Ils entendirent des pleurs de bébés, venant du côté des chambres. Kiara eut un autre vertige et s'appuya un bref instant au mur.

« Dépêche-toi ! lui cria Chris, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Elle se ressaisit et les suivit. Ils trouvèrent Gidéon et Wyatt dans une chambre d'enfant. Le traître était penché au-dessus d'un bébé, apparemment une petite fille, et semblait aspirer ses pouvoirs par l'intermédiaire d'un sort.

« Arrête ! cria Chris.

-Vous arrivez trop tard, Wyatt va passer de mon côté, et Kiara va mourir. Elle va payer pour avoir voulu contrecarrer mes plans !

Gidéon était démoniaque. Il absorbait les pouvoirs de sa propre fille pour pouvoir détruire les sorcières et dominer les démons. Kiara s'évanouit.

Piper envoya un sort contre Gidéon qui le repoussa avec facilité. Sans le pouvoir des trois, les sorcières ne pourraient rien contre lui.

Chris se jeta sur le sorcier, interrompant la transmission de pouvoir. S'ensuivit un combat au corps à corps pendant lequel le fondateur sortit une dague. Phoebe en profita pour ramener vers elle Wyatt et le bébé qui ne criait plus, plongé apparemment dans un profond sommeil tout comme Kiara.

-AAAAAH ! Gidéon hurla de douleur lorsque Chris réussit à lui subtiliser la dague et à la lui planter dans le cœur.

Quelques instants plus tard, il disparut.

-C'est fini, dit Piper. Et elle soupira de soulagement.

-Il faut aller voir Léo, fit Chris. Sinon, elles vont mourir…

Il se concentra et réussit à transporter tout le monde près de l'hôpital. Il se précipita à l'intérieur pour trouver Léo, mais on lui dit qu'il était en salle de travail avec Piper. Il trouva Paige et la ramena auprès des autres.

Phoebe avait l'air sombre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il ne s'était pas passé dix minutes entre l'absence de Chris et son retour, mais cela avait été des minutes de trop… Paige et Chris comprirent tout de suite. La jeune femme tenta de ranimer le bébé qui disparut soudainement. Chris se pencha vers Kiara, respirant une dernière fois son parfum, souhaitant lui rendre la vie à n'importe quel prix. Elle disparut elle aussi et le jeune homme frappa le sol de ses poings tout en parlant.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre quand tu me l'as dit, pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à te sauver ? T'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça, pas maintenant, je voulais qu'on le change ensemble le futur, qu'on le vive ensemble…

-Chris…fit Paige.

-Laisse-le, dit Phoebe, il faut qu'on prévienne Léo…viens.

Piper venait d'accoucher et se reposait dans sa chambre. Léo sortit après avoir aperçu Phoebe et Paige. Elles lui expliquèrent la situation. Il leur demanda de ne pas en parler à Piper pour le moment et sortit voir Chris.

Celui-ci avait arrêté de parler. Léo ne savait comment aborder le sujet tellement il sentait son fils à vif. Lui-même s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention aux mises en garde de la jeune femme.

-Chris…

-Comment va Piper ?

-Bien, elle se repose. Et…tu te portes bien.

-Je m'en fous de bien me porter à vrai dire…

-Je suis désolé pour Kiara. Elle a eu raison depuis le début…

-Et aucun d'entre nous ne l'a écouté ! Personne ne l'a prise au sérieux ! Et maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre…

-Oui…tout est en ordre.

-Je ne peux pas rentrer, à moins que Wyatt n'ouvre le passage s'il est redevenu un bon sorcier.

-Tu peux rester ici, tu sais.

-Non. Je ne peux pas, je ne le supporterais pas.

-Tu comptes repartir tout de suite.

-Je viens de te dire que je ne peux pas, il va falloir que j'attende quelques jours. Si mon futur a changé, Wyatt viendra me chercher, sinon je serais coincé ici.

-Bien. Si tu veux parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je dois aller voir ta mère. Tu viens ?

-J'ai besoin d'être seul, je viendrais la voir plus tard, embrasse-la pour moi. »

Il s'éclipsa. Léo retourna voir sa femme. Chris regarda la ville du haut du pont où il avait l'habitude de méditer. Il pencha la tête vers le ciel et hurla toute sa colère et son désespoir. Puis il tomba à genoux sur le bord du pont et laissa libre court à ses larmes.

**The End !**


End file.
